


Our step under the rain (city)

by madeh18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banjir TomatCeri 2017, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia!AU, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.Kau tidak boleh lupa membawa payung ketika berada di kota hujan, sekalipun hari ini cuacanya terlihat cerah sekali.





	Our step under the rain (city)

**Author's Note:**

> . Our step under the rain (city)  
> . by madeh18  
> . Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
>  Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini  
> . rating: K  
> . prompt #67  
> . SasuSaku AU  
> . S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.  
> Kau tidak boleh lupa membawa payung ketika berada di kota hujan, sekalipun hari ini cuacanya terlihat cerah sekali.

Tes tes tes

 _Ah, hujan lagi. Kapan sih kota ini tidak hujan? Ya sekalinya tidak hujan, panas banget._ Batin Sakura geram. Padahal cuaca tadi siang tidak terlalu panas seperti biasanya. Teori kota ini kalau siang panasnya terik, sore atau malamnya pasti hujan. Namun, teori itu memiliki ketidakpastian ternyata, contohnya hari ini.

Sakura hanya bisa menunggu sampai hujan mereda. Gadis bersurai pink itu juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa payung. Padahal payung adalah benda wajib mahasiswa kampus- bahkan warga- di kota itu yang harus dibawa selain dompet maupun _handphone_.

Mata _emerald_ nya pun hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka yang lalu lalang di tengah hujan tersebut. Tidak sedikit yang nekat menerobos hujan juga ternyata. Sama seperti dirinya dulu. _Ah, dulu ya._ Batin Sakura tersenyum tipis.

.

.

 _Malam itu aku baru pulang les dan tidak membawa payung. Aku putuskan untuk berteduh di depan salah satu warung nasi yang ada di sepanjang jalan, yang memang ditempati oleh berbagai macam pedagang pemuas kebutuhan mahasiswa. Ada rumah makan, kedai minuman dingin dan jus, jasa_ laundry _, penjual kado dan aksesoris, penjual baju, dan gang-gang menuju kompleks kos-kosan maupun kontrakan._

_Mereka bilang jalan itu namanya Bara, kependekan dari nama jalannya, yaitu Jalan Babakan Raya. Bara dan kampusku dihubungkan dengan jalan pintas yang nama pintu kecilnya adalah Berlin. Entah apa penyebab mereka memberi nama itu. Apa mungkin seseorang yang memberi nama itu pernah ke Berlin? Lalu merasa kawasan itu mirip dengan kawasan di sana?_

_Hujan malam itu memang tidak terlalu deras, hanya saja nekat berjalan di tengah hujan bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tetapi detik yang terus berputar di jam tangan yang aku pakai membuatku harus segera pulang ke asrama sebelum jam malam tiba. Asramaku memang menetapkan jam malam, yaitu pukul 21.00. Sekarang jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 20.46. Mungkin jalan cepat bisa kulakukan agar tidak terlalu kehujanan._

_Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, walaupun tetap saja sebentar lagi aku akan basah kuyup. Terlihat banyak dari mereka yang juga sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Bisa dipastikan sebagian besar adalah mahasiswa atau mahasiswi sepertiku yang juga sedang mengejar waktu. Melanggar jam malam bukan kebiasaan yang baik mengingat konsekuensi yang didapatkan nanti. Biasanya adalah Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa akan disita selama tiga hari atau tercorengnya nama baik kita yang akan mengurangi IP (Indeks Prestasi) Asrama yang merupakan salah satu syarat kelulusan._

_Tiba-tiba pandanganku yang melihat ke bawah menyadari bahwa ada bayangan lain yang muncul. Tetes air hujan juga terasa sudah mulai tidak mengenai rambutku padahal hujan belum berhenti. Segera aku melihat ke sumber bayangan tersebut._

_Mata_ onyx _nya menatapku tajam sambil berkata, “Setengah tahun menjadi mahasiswa di sini tidak cukup untuk menyadari bahwa kota ini kota hujan? Hm?” Pertanyaannya dingin, sama seperti dinginnya udara di sekelilingku. Entah bisa disebut sebuah pertanyaan atau sindiran belaka. Aku tidak peduli saat itu._

_Cepat-cepat aku menatap lurus ke depan. Mencerna setiap pertanyaan atau sindirannya juga situasi yang tidak nyaman ini. Bahkan jam malam yang menghantuiku dari tadi hilang begitu saja. Apa boleh buat, aku jawab seadanya. Tentu saja aku tidak terima terkesan bodoh dengan tidak membawa payung jika berada di kota ini._

_Aku pun menghela napas, “Payungku hilang dua minggu yang lalu. Itu sudah payung ketiga yang aku beli selama hidup di sini. Payung sebelumnya ada yang rusak, badai di sini sungguh keterlaluan. Orang-orang di sini juga menyebalkan, kau tau? Payung saja diambil padahal bukan punya dia. Pedagang payung juga menyebalkan, kenapa sih mereka tidak menjual payung yang kuat di segala cuaca? Sengaja ya?”_

_Tanpa sadar aku lebih terkesan curhat daripada membela diri dari kesan bodoh yang harus aku hilangkan. Sekilas aku melirik wajahnya setelah menyadari hal tersebut. Tidak ada respon apa-apa, kupikir._

_“Kau pakai payung ini saja.” Katanya setelah tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang kompleks asrama putri._

_“Eh? Ti-tidak usah. Asrama putra kan ja-“_

_“Tidak usah membantah.” Selanya tidak sabaran._

_Aku mendengus, “Tapi kan ini hujan-“ Tidak lucu kan misalnya nanti dia masuk angin hanya karena hal ini? Lagipula gedung asramaku, gedung ketiga, tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang._

_Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya dengan cepat menggenggam tangan kiriku seraya memindahkan payungnya. Hangat tangannya yang berpindah ke kulitku membuatku diam. Sasuke pun segera pergi setelah menepuk kepalaku pelan. Sempat ku lihat senyum tipisnya setelah meninggalkanku dalam keadaan linglung, menatap punggung tegapnya yang semakin mengecil._

.

.

“Kau berharap ada pangeran yang datang memayungimu lagi?” _Ah, suara itu_. Sakura segera menoleh ke arah pemuda yang barusan mengganggu nostalgia kecilnya.

“Tidak juga.” Sakura kembali memandang ke depan. Berharap dapat menghirup aroma hujan yang katanya sangat menenangkan –petrikor. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanya lalu lalang mereka (lagi), yang berjalan kaki, mengendarai motor, dan tak lupa angkot. Perpaduan yang seketika membuat persimpangan satu arah ini macet, di kala hujan maupun cuaca panas. “Lagipula pangerannya juga tidak bawa payung, kan?” Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke, pemuda yang masih betah memandang ke depan juga di sebelah Sakura. Menikmati suasana senja yang tak sama sekali tenang, tapi entah kenapa penuh dengan kenangan.

“Hn.”

Mereka berdua kembali masuk dalam suasana hening. Iya, hanya mereka berdua. Karena pada kenyataannya, semakin ramai saja kawasan Bara ini. Mereka yang baru saja selesai kuliah, rapat, mengikuti kegiatan lain, atau memang baru selesai mengerjakan tugas di kawasan kampus demi mendapatkan Wi-Fi gratis. Atau mereka yang baru pulang sekolah dan bekerja. Tak lupa mereka yang justru baru saja keluar dari rumah atau tempat kosnya, untuk membeli makanan atau keperluan lain, atau mungkin saja rapat lagi. Dan bisa saja mereka yang akan berkencan.

“Jadi, kapan kamu sidang? Tadi udah daftar ke TU kan?”

“Tanggal 20. Pak Orochi bisanya tanggal segitu. Hhh.”

Hujan yang mulai mereda membuatnya sempat mendengar helaan napas berat Sasuke. Sakura mengerti bahwa sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah siap sidang dari seminggu yang lalu. Namun, dosen pembimbingnya tiba-tiba punya keperluan lain ke luar kota. Inginnya pun minggu ini, tapi dosen pengujinya yang justru akan ke luar negeri selama 10 hari.

“Kamis ya? Aku kira bisa hari senin gitu.”

“Ya, bukan inginku juga jadi selama itu.”

“Aku kapan ya?” Bisik Sakura lirih sambil menunduk. Kini memandangi _flat shoes_ nya yang sudah basah, juga bagian bawah celana bahannya.

Perpaduan hujan saat menggalau skripsi di pinggir jalan bukan hal bagus memang, ditambah ada telapak tangan lain yang cukup besar menepuk kepalanya, mengelus helaian pink mahkotanya yang bahkan sudah sangat lepek.

“Kamu sendiri yang bilang september awal akan seminar hasil?”

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

“Sudahlah, ayo pula-”

“Loh?! Itu payung dapet dari mana?” Sakura memekik kaget melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka payung. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membuat lelucon konyol dengan tidak memakai payung dari tadi jika memang membawanya dari awal.

“ _Dobe_..”

“Kapan?”

“Tadi lewat pas kamu nunduk, udah dapet tebengan payung dia. Tuh.”

Sakura memandang ke arah tempat fotokopi di seberang jalan yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

“Walah. Oke deh, ayo pulang, Sasu.”

“Hn.”

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak tiba-tiba mendapatkan kembali payungnya, mungkin mereka akan nekat menembus hujan yang kembali cukup deras. Mengingat hari semakin gelap.

Bahu mereka kini saling bersentuhan, berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat payung itu dapat melindungi mereka berdua yang sebenarnya sudah cukup basah juga sebelum ini.

Namun, kadang Sakura mau tidak mau memelankan langkahnya kala mereka melewati kendaraan  yang parkir sembarangan di pinggir jalan. Agar tidak menghalangi kendaraan lain yang juga ingin lewat dan mendahului mereka. Dan berada di belakang Sasuke (lagi). Seperti waktu itu.

Bedanya ia kini juga ikut berjalan di belakangnya, tidak diam saja memandanginya.

Ah, sudah hampir empat tahun ternyata. Sudah seharusnya mereka pergi dari kota ini. Pun jika masih ingin menetap, mereka harus berganti titel, bukan mahasiswa sarjana lagi.

“Saku, cepatlah.”

Sakura bahkan tak sadar Sasuke sudah sedikit lebih jauh di depannya.

Dan kini ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Termasuk langkahnya untuk lulus tahun ini, setidaknya semester 9 yang sebentar lagi akan datang harus jadi semester terakhirnya.

_Iya, aku akan lulus tahun ini, bersama Sasuke dan yang lainnya._

**Author's Note:**

> [Note1: Ketika tingkat satu mereka wajib tinggal di asrama dalam kampus, setelah itu diusir. Cari tempat tinggal lain.]  
> .  
> Note2: IYA, OE HARUS LULUS TAHUN INI HUHUHU /pukulmikroskop  
> Draft lama yang entah kenapa lupa plot aslinya. Iya, nulis beberapa paragraf awal fic ini pas masih tingkat satu. Sekarang udah mau tingkat lima /cry  
> Ciao! Salam kenal semua!  
> Akhirnya ikut BTC juga tahun ini. Padahal draft udah ada dari jaman BTC IV, tapi dengan berbagai alasan, well.. Jadi, maafkan masih rada OOC mungkin ya. Udah lama banget ga berkunjung di arsip sasusakusara juga soalnya ;(  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir. ;D


End file.
